Family trait
by helaluvE
Summary: Nyota's sister pays a visit to our favourite crew and gets to understand Spock a little bit more. Spock/Uhura. *fluff*


Disclaimer: What would happen if I claimed they were mine? Do I get to be arrested and shackled by Spock? Oh… they are mine, then.

A/N: Heya peeps! I'm back. I wanna thank again everyone who reviewed and favored my other story. I really felt high on happiness with all the love I received. You guys are phenomenal! On a more technical point, I'd like to say that I don't know much about Uhura's background beside her origins, so don't hate me if Fatou isn't to your liking. I hope she'll be, she is pretty cool.

Now, on with the story. Enjoy :D

_**Family trait. **_

"So, is she here yet?" Kirk asked the semblance of a smirk ghosting over his features. He had joined Spock and his girlfriend in the transportation room. Nyota's glare was so fierce the Captain had the decency to at least look down.

"Why are you here exactly?" she asked behind clenched teeth.

"I'm Captain of this ship, it is my duty to welcome any visitor," he said looking back up, his face picture of innocence. Neither of his colleagues was fooled.

"You will behave," Spock said with authority and Kirk's raised an eyebrow, the way only Bones could.

"You won't come near her!" Nyota added her eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Will you two stop? God, no wonder you found each other. No one else can suck the humor out of a situation like you two," he said in a deadpan manner. The communication officer of The Enterprise surprised both men by smirking.

"Oh Jim," she said shaking his head with mock disappointment. "So naïve," she added biting her lips. Jim's eyes widened in astonishment at her sly tone before his whole face scrunched up with disgust when understanding finally settled in.

"God! I really didn't need the mental images," he complained painfully and Uhura laughed. Next to her, Spock raised an amused eyebrow. She winked and the right corner of his mouth tugged upward. She thrived on these moments, when he allowed her to witness his emotions and share them with her.

Jim was still grimacing when the lights of the transporters beamed and Scotty's light voice announced the arrival of Fatou Uhura, Nyota's little sister. Nyota took an eager step toward the platform and she had barely finished materializing that Fatou had already thrown herself in the arms of the sister she had not seen in two years. Delighted squeaks and happy laughter echoed for a long time in the room before they let go off each other. Words of longing and contentment were exchanged in Swahili, making Spock's chest ache. It had been a long time since he'd seen his father as well.

"You look like a mess," Nyota finally said switching back to Federation standards making her little sister laugh. Spock brow creased ever so slightly at the odd exchange. Kirk, on the other hand, was thinking that if messes actually looked like this, it wasn't a surprise he always find himself immersed in them.

"You look fat," Fatou replied in a surprisingly deep voice. Nyota beamed at her and placed both of her hands on the huge bump that had replaced her stomach for seven months now. Her sister soon joined her and more Swahili was spoken. Although if one was to be fair, there was more gushing than actually speaking.

Jim smirked at his male friend and tapped his shoulder in encouragement. "It's going to be a long month for you, isn't?" When Spock turned a glare in his direction, the Captain only laughed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He shouted at Nyota. She turned around, a look of surprise on her face. "Don't tell me you forgot about us," he teased.

"Like you'd let anyone forget about you," she shot back. She grabbed Fatou's hand and led her toward the men. "Fatou, this loud prick is the Captain of this unfortunate ship," she started pointing at an annoyed Jim, "and kind of a friend," she amended with a smile, "Jim Kirk."

Jim grinned cheekily and extended his hand out to Fatou. "Hi there."

"Hello. So, you're the one who grabbed her boobs for "balance"?" She asked with a devilish smirk, shaking his hand quickly. Nyota growled in aggravation before shooting an apologetic look at Spock whose lips had hardened in a thin line. "Sorry," Fatou said after an awkward pause, not sounding sorry at all. "I had no idea it was a sore subject still," she finished trying very hard to not laugh at her sister's outraged expression.

"Fond memory," Nyota said plainly causing Kirk to chuckle.

"Sure was," he said winking at her. Spock cleared his throat and the smile quickly disappeared from Jim's face. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Old habits."

Fatou laughed and turned her deep brown eyes to Spock. "You must be Spock," she smiled warmly and he was suddenly struck with her resemblance to Nyota. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said extending a hand. Spock had a very short moment of hesitancy where he quickly glanced at Nyota. She smiled encouragingly at him before he finally took Fatou small hand in his.

"Welcome Ms Uhura," he said with a slight inclination of his head.

"Is that how you used to call Nyota when she was still one of your students?" she quipped causing her sister to blush deeply. Spock raised an eyebrow and Fatou detected distinct traces of amusement in his rich human eyes. She smiled. Her sister always had good taste.

"Affirmative," he said. Had it been someone else making the slight double entendre, he would have ignored it and would have remained impassive but there was too much of Nyota in this younger woman, he couldn't help but be at ease. "Nyota, you should take your sister to the guests' quarters; she had a long trip," he said and Fatou smiled gratefully.

"Come on, little bug," Nyota said taking her sister's hand again. Even though she looked irritated by her sister's boldness what she really felt was gratitude and joy. She had been worrying about Spock and Fatou's meeting ever since her sister asked her to arrange this trip, two months prior. Fatou was an anthropologist and she was basing her latest researches on the interactions in inter-species relationships in the frame of work. It sounded troublesome and tiring when in reality, Fatou believed it was her most interesting work so far. She found the established boundaries and people's need to leave them blurry absolutely fascinating. In the prospect of making her subject original she had turned to her sister and Starfleet. Of course, bringing a civilian on the vessel had been quite a challenge but Kirk had assured his superiors that their future expedition would be of no danger. A promise that was followed by several statements of incredulity but the fact that Fatou Uhura was conducting the researches had been the deal maker.

Nyota was ecstatic, of course. It had been so long since she had seen a member of her family and even longer since she had seen Fatou. Her younger sister was always around the galaxy looking for something to ponder about and share with the rest of the Universe. For that same reason she was the last member of the Uhura clan who had yet to meet Nyota's fiancé. And even though the rest of the family had accepted and loved Spock, Nyota knew that Fatou's wall would be harder to crack. She had always been strong headed.

However, judging by their first exchange, Nyota's felt like everything would be alright and her fears were slowly evaporating. She soon came to realize that her sister and lover had more in common than met the eye.

After a week spent on The Enterprise and the excitement of her arrival had died down, Fatou was as good as home. Her quarter though a little plain looking at first, was quite spacious for a spaceship and really comfortable. The crew had welcomed her warmly; it was always nice to have a new face aboard, especially such a good looking one. Jim Kirk's effort to keep a professional front had lasted for about seven minutes. He really wasn't to blame though; Fatou had proven to be a good partner in crime and, as opposed to her sister, had nothing against light flirting. By the end of the first day, Kirk was eating in the palm of her hand.

Between driving the Captain crazy and catching up with her sister, she spent her time observation relations between the staff; taking notes and elaborating new theories. She was exhilarated by the potential that this particular starship had to offer and the promise of great results. _The Enterprise_ not only was the jewel of the fleet it also was the vessel who employed the greater number of different species. She conducted small interviews with member of the crew and focused on the small groups that emerged over the months. She wasn't surprised to see that several affairs and romantic bonds had been created and was amused by the fact that it her sister was often quoted as an example. Fatou was dying to dig deeper in that particular area but she knew that Nyota wouldn't appreciate it.

The anthropologist didn't have the chance to spend too much time with her soon-to-be brother-in-law despite the circumstances. Spock was a hard worker and a quite private person, not to mention a very quiet one. Beside the shared meals and the time she spent on the bridge for her studies, she didn't see much of him. It was enough to realize the strength of the bond he shared with her sister. There was something precious between them, a comprehension and connection that went deeper than the unobservant eyes might see.

It was in the way he looked at her when he thought nobody was looking; his eyes alive with emotions human couldn't even fathom. It was in the slight waver of her voice when she addressed him on the bridge. It was in the lingering touches during dinners with their friends and crewmembers. It was in the way her eyes lit up every time his name was spoken. But most of all, it was in the way, each time he had a night shift and they had to say good bye at their quarters' door he'd put his hand on her bump and whisper his goodnight in Vulcan to their baby. The first and only time Fatou had witnessed the exchange she had been moved to tears. At first she was surprised by the public display, she knew a lot about the Vulcans and their ideology but the more she got to know Spock the more she understood him. He had chosen a way of life that had defied many people, manly his people, and the doubts he might have had about those choices had no place in his and Nyota's relationship anymore. He was a man of many convictions and he was not afraid of showing them. He was convinced of his love for Fatou's sister and he was not embarrassed to show it, once in a while. The two sisters had discussed it that same night and Nyota had laughed heartily.

"Oh believe me, it hasn't been as easy as you think," Nyota had said with a shake of head.

"I'll wager," Fatou had smiled. "In my job I get to study a lot of behavior and believe me, Vulcan or not, men will always be men!" She joined her declaration with roll of her eyes.

"I like to think I helped him see that there was nothing wrong with being who he is," her big sister had admitted softly.

"He's been good for you too. Never saw you so… content or relaxed before."

Nyota had smirked then, "Oh he is very… resourceful," she had declared with a delighted giggle. Her sister's eyes had gone as wide as saucers before she had burst out laughing.

"I guess all anyone needs is a little encouragement," she had replied with an amused shrug of her delicate shoulders.

On her second week aboard the ship she had dinner with Nyota's closest friends on the ship, mainly the bridge staff, for the first time since her arrival. It was the first time she really understood how her sister, who in the past couldn't go more than six months without seeing her family, had been able to remain off Earth for the last 26 months. She had another family up here. She had tried to look at their interactions through professional eyes; it was her job to see everything from an objective point of view. Be as clinical as possible and stay untouched but that wasn't an option among these people. They included her, whether she wished to be or not. Actually, it hadn't been that difficult to convince her.

"So when do I get to see something really exciting?" she teased them, finishing up her desert. They all looked at her with blank expressions. "Don't get me wrong, the botanic experiences on Alderbaran III were truly fascinating," she said dryly, "but to be honest I was counting on more excitation than that."

Kirk and his First Officer shared a look.

"I would have believed that being chased around by an Aldebaran drunk on Aldebaran whiskey was excitement enough," Spock spoke up. His facial expression remained stoic but the tremor of his voice was a touch lighter, almost teasing.

Fatou laughed heartedly. "Boy, who'd have thought you would be the one to remind me of that great experience?"

"Yes," Nyota laughed, "Who'd have thought?" she repeated, her eyes shining happily, only for her fiancé.

Later that evening, Fatou took a walk around the huge ship. It was amazing how something as unpredictable and vast as space could make you feel so peaceful. She wandered for a long time, sleep evading her, trying to memorize everything and wishing she could stay more than just two more weeks.

"Fatou?" Spock got up from the Captain chair on the bridge when he saw her arrive. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to take a proper tour," she explained as he sat back down. She looked around them noticing that Sulu wasn't at his post. "Where's Sulu? Isn't he supposed to be on night duty with you?"

"He had to excuse himself for a few minutes. He will be back in approximately 210 seconds," he explained. She nodded.

"Do you mind if I keep you company until he gets back?"

"I do not."

"Can I time him?" she smiled trying to get a rise out of him. She knew it would be in vain but she still wanted to try. She found Spock's constant control entertaining. Her other brother-in-law tried too hard to impress everyone, it was such a bore.

"If you wish to," he replied unmoved as ever.

"It's quiet."

"Not anymore," he corrected and she chuckled.

"Well aren't you the spirited one," she mocked.

"I was merely pointing a fact out."

"You don't fool me Mr. Spock. Under the armor of impassive scientist lies a comedian just waiting for his chance to be free," she grinned and she knew he'd come as close as any other Vulcan could come to rolling their eyes. He decided it would be wiser to change the subject.

"Has Nyota fallen asleep?"

Fatou nodded. "In record time," she said with a grin. She saw the change in his eyes, the warmth that he couldn't contain, that he didn't want to. "One would think she'd have more difficulty falling asleep without her partner."

"Nyota and I are used to the imposition that comes with our responsibilities," he said but she knew what he didn't say. He didn't like not being with her either.

"Still, she didn't last two seconds tonight," she taunted him lightly.

"It is only normal seeing the advanced stage of her pregnancy," he said, once more ignoring her tone.

She nodded, her brow creased. Nyota had explained the complications that came with this particular pregnancy and the miracle that was slowly taking place. Although, come to think of it, the first of these miracles was seating in front of her. She knew he was the first half-breed of his people and that his birth has been even more surrounded by doubt than this one was. If the baby was as strong as its parents, it should be alright. Still, it didn't mean that they didn't worry. They did, all of them, a lot. It was written all over him right now. In the tenser set of his shoulders, the slight frown on his brow and the anxious cough he just let out.

"In a couple of months, when she'll keep you up at night, crying her lungs out, you'll regret these quiet nights," she said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"She?" he asked with the slightest raise of his left eyebrow.

"I have a hunch," she said with a shrug and he inclined his head in acceptance. He liked the idea of a girl very much.

The elevator's door opened with a chime and Sulu appeared.

"Hey, Fatou," He saluted, taking his seat. She grinned in return and looked down at her watch.

"208 seconds," she said to Spock with a bow of her head and for a shadow of a second, she thought she saw smugness dancing in his eyes.

The time to say good bye came too quickly and before they realized it, they were once again in the transportation room. Only this time, Kirk wasn't the only one with the couple and Fatou. Bones, Sulu and Chekhov had insisted on leaving their posts for a few moments as well.

"Be safe," Nyota said, her eyes shining with tears that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Always," Fatou promised her voice thick with emotion. She bent down and softly kissed her bump. "You be good, too," she cooed. She straightened and turned around to say good bye to the last person of the group.

"No last minute jokes to share with us?" she smiled.

"I do not know what you are referring to," Spock said but the amusement in his eyes contradicted his words.

"Sure you don't."

"I hope your stay has been productive and that your studies will lead to interesting conclusions," he said with a nod.

"I think they will," she smiled. "Don't keep my sister away much longer."

"We'll be home soon after the birth," Nyota reminded her.

"Okay, see you then," she smiled before embracing her sister one last time. She quickly jumped on one of the transporters then, facing the crew.

"Oh McCoy," she smirked at his raised eyebrow. "Thanks for last night. It was… stimulating," she winked. Bones almost laughed. Before her sister could reprimand her, she had beamed away.

"Rejected once again," Jim's childish expression made Sulu and Chekhov chuckle. "I guess it runs in the family."

A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it. Review and I'll give Spock permission to come out and play.


End file.
